User talk:Ellis99
Archive 1 Archive 2 Reply Ah, it'd be best to show an example first, modify it so I can see how good it is. Energy ''X'' 19:21, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Actually, the episodes names should be used in DP series. Monfernape did the first 40, but he messed up a bit, as they require template usage, plus the translated Japanese names of Pokémon should be converted to English ones. Energy ''X'' 19:28, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ellis, I thought i let you know i'll see you tomarrow okay so you know,Trainer Micah (talk) 20:52, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on winning user of the month! I voted for you, and I think you definitely deserve the honour -- you are such a helpful member of the Wikia. Keep up the great work here! :) Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 04:53, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Reply: Sure, I'm always happy to help out (as long as your project doesn't have anything to do with the Anime -- I'm not too savvy when it comes to that particular part of Pokemon). Of course, I'm currently working on a huge project of my own -- that is, uploading and adding all of the missing Gen V sprites to their proper pages. But please do let me know about your project and I'll see what I can do to help if I can. ;) Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ''']] ' '' 06:25, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Anime You really think so? What makes you think that? Well, I wouldn't worry if I were you. I don't think Digimon will ever be as popular as Pokémon. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 06:28, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I have also heard of the sequel of Digimon Adventure and I wonder if this sequel will take place before Adventure 02 or after Adventure 02? If this sequel is different from 02 then this sequel will ignore and make 02 not canon. It's great news for Digimon fans like me but I was wondering why are they making another Adventure sequel. Nectaria (talk) 06:34, August 7, 2014 (UTC) '''Reply to Ellis: Really? Ah, I thought you were upset about the possibility of the Anime being cancelled due to a rise in Digimon's popularity, but now I see how you really feel. . . and I agree. Heheh. To be honest, I personally happen to dislike the Pokémon Anime, myself. I feel as if it is too repetitive and predictable -- plus I think it ruins my certain favourite characters (as they seem to act differently than they do in the games) and that annoys me. Not to mention, it is a bit childish. Don't get me wrong, the Original Series was great (I watched it as a young child). But the Anime started going downhill with the Advanced Generation, and now I can't stand to watch it anymore. So, for me, I would be quite happy if the Pokémon Anime was cancelled (no offense to any fans of the Anime, of course). Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 06:43, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'll be offline for a few hours. It was nice talking to you, Ellis. :) Oh, and let me know about your project, if you would still like me to help out. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ''']] ' '' 06:55, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hub I think he did enough past month, you can see his contributions. '''Energy ''X'' 09:46, August 7, 2014 (UTC)